


Heights

by castiels_kpop



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pure Cuteness, honestly way too short to count as a story, subtle relationships, toothrotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_kpop/pseuds/castiels_kpop
Summary: Sanha and Moonbin were fighting about their heights, yet again





	Heights

**Author's Note:**

> The result of yet another procrastination session  
> This is way too short, I apologize for that

Moonbin POV

Sanha and I were sitting in our dorm room. We had ended up on the topic of our heights once again. It had happened before, but it seemed to be getting out of hand this time. 

“I’m sure that I’m taller Bin-hyung!” He squealed. I found it adorable when he argues. 

“Sanha, we’ve gone through this before. I’m taller.” I said. It’s pointless to argue with Sanha though, because he always manages to win.

“No, you’re not hyung! I’ll call Jinjin-hyung and he can tell us who’s taller.” He said to me. Then he yelled out the hallway to the other rooms, “Jinjin-hyung! Come here! Binnie-hyung and I have something to ask you!”

Jinjin peeked his head out of his and Rocky’s room. “Yes Sanha? What do you want? Rocky and I were talking.” 

“Come here Jinjin-hyung!” and with that, I saw Jinjin begrudgingly walked out of his and Rocky’s room and made his way down to Sanha’s and I shared dorm space. 

Sanha was full of energy, and yet he managed to direct it towards the older male., “Jinjin-hyung! Who’s taller? Me or Bin-hyung?”

Jinjin took a breath. I’m pretty sure that he knew if he answered me that he would never hear the end of it. So I knew what his answer was going to be. 

“Sanha, you’re taller. Moonbin is just a bit shorter than you, but yes, you’re taller.” I sighed. I knew that was going to happen. But that didn’t mean I didn’t like how adorable Sanha was because he was excited. 

“See Binnie-hyung! I told you I was taller!” He exclaimed. 

I knew that I was never going to hear the end of this.


End file.
